A Friend in Need
by Daisyangel
Summary: post-ep for From Childhood's Hour SPOILERS! Don't want to be spoiled? Don't read! Rossi needs a friend after the news his ex-wife has given him. Emily is able to be that friend. R/R! SPOILERS! you've been warned! SPOILERS! Don't like? Don't read! R/R!


It was late and most people were at home enjoying a drink or some last minute television before heading to bed, but not David Rossi. He was standing in front of Emily Prentiss's door at 11:00 at night. His world had just been turned upside down and Emily was the only one who could help him right now. Lifting a shaking hand, he pressed the doorbell then stood back waiting for her to answer.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Emily unaware Rossi was standing outside her place finished her cup of hot chocolate. It had been a fun and successful evening of shoe shopping. She'd found the perfect pair of boots. Her thoughts drifted briefly to Rossi. She wondered how his dinner with Caroline had gone. The ringing of her door bell pulled her from her thoughts. I wonder who that could be this late she asked herself. Walking over to the door she opened it, revealing an anxious Rossi.

"Rossi? What are you doing here so late?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I just didn't know where else to go. You're the only one who knew about my dinner with Caroline." He broke off and stared down at his feet. Her friend's behavior concerned the female agent and she quickly opened the door wider and ushered him in.

"Sit down and tell me all about it," she urged. Sinking into her couch with Emily settled next to him for support, Dave began his story.

XXXX

"She wants me to help her take her life when the ALS has reached a point she's unable to make that decision for herself" Dave said concluding his story. Emily could tell he was struggling to keep his emotions in check. Usually he didn't let his emotions get in the way but when it came to those he cared about he had a harder time compartmentalizing.

"What did you say?" the brunette questioned.

"I told her I'd have to think about it. It's a huge thing she's asking me to do. We promised when we got divorced that we'd be there for each other no matter what, any significant others we had would just have to understand. I teased her and told her we were the only couple who had both marriage vows and divorce vows." Rossi gave a dry chuckle. The corner of Emily's mouth turned up. "So, what do you think I should do?" Rossi asked, clearly needing some advice.

XXXX

Choosing her words carefully, Emily spoke.

"You promised to be there for each other no matter what, but I don't think that included helping each other take your life. What I think you should do i_s _tell her that you'll still be there for her and help her as much as you can. When it comes time for her to leave this world, help her get in touch with hospis care. They can help make sure she's comfortable and medicated. They have ways to humanely end a person's pain and suffering and allow them to slip from this world with dignity," Emily explained. Rossi caught the hint of tears in her eyes and reached out taking her hand into his.

"Are you okay?" he prodded gently.

"A friend of mine in college had uterine cancer and her family was far away. I was her main support system and near the end, I helped her get connected with hospice care. It enabled me to fulfill her request that she leave this world as painlessly as possible but I was still able to be there for her through it all until her last breath." By the end of her story, Emily was crying openly. It wasn't something she usually let her team see, but Rossi had been there for her during some of her most difficult times. Silently Dave held out his arms and Emily accepted the comforting hug.

"The hospice care allowed you to be with her but you didn't have to be the one who actually helped her end her life peacefully and comfortably?" Dave checked. Emily nodded at his words.

"It let me be there for her, and that's really what she needed, and that's what Caroline needs from you."

"Who was there for you?" Rossi asked. Emily frowned at the question.

"A mutual friend of mine and Clara's but she had her own grief so she couldn't be there for me as much as I needed but I made it through it on my own," Emily assured patting his hand.

XXXX

The flash of fear about having to go through this all on his own without anyone to help him showed in Rossi's eyes before quickly being hidden behind his mask.

"You won't have to go through this alone if you choose to help her, Rossi. I'm here, and I know the rest of them will be if you tell them what's going on."

"You're ri_ght they would be, but knowing you'll help me is good enough, thank you, Emily"_

"_Don't mention it, we're family, and family helps each other when they need it. She tried not to yawn but wasn't entirely successful. Glancing at his watch, Rossi realized with a jolt that it was nearly 1:00 in the morning._

"_Thank you for listening. I'm sorry to have kept you up so late. I'll go so you can get to bed," Rossi said standing up and walking over to the door._

"_Night, Rossi, see you tomorrow, and let me know if you need anything."_

"_I could use your help on one thing," Rossi admitted._

"_Anything," Emily offered._

"_Can you get me the number for a local hospice so I can talk to Caroline about it and get her connected with them?" Emily nodded giving him a sad smile._

"_I'll have the information for you tomorrow at work," she promised. Giving her one last sad look, Rossi let himself out and headed back to his car. The situation he found himself in wasn't an easy one, but Emily had helped him get some perspective and for that he was thankful._

_XXXX_

_ The last month had been a long one for David Rossi. He had told Caroline what he'd decided at Emily's and she understood. Emily had given him the information for the hospice care agency and he and Caroline had gone to talk to them. The week after she'd met with the hospice people Dave found himself calling them. They had come to Caroline's home and set her up with everything she would need to die peacefully and comfortably at home. It was now exactly a month to the day since Caroline had dropped her bombshell. Dave had just finished getting ready for work when his cell phone rang. Glancing at the screen he saw it was the hospice nurse. The knot in the pit of his stomach tightened and he could hardly breathe as he answered the phone._

_XXXX_

_ "Hello?"_

"_Is this David Rossi?"_

"_Yes this is, how is Caroline?"_

"_She asked me to call you. I don't think she'll make it through the day, let alone tonight. She's asking for you," the nurse said softly._

"_I'll be there as soon as I can," David replied hanging up and heading for the door. He knew this day would come, but there was part of him that had hoped it wouldn't happen this fast. Climbing in the car he called Hotch._

_XXXX_

_ "Hotchner," came the other man's voice._

"_Aaron, it's me, I'm gonna need a couple of days off. There's a family emergency," Dave explained._

"_Sure, take all the time you need. Is there anything I can do?" Hotch asked._

"_No, not right now, but if Emily asks for a day off, give it to her," Rossi requested. The unit chief desperately wanted to ask what Dave's last statement meant, but he knew it wasn't the time._

"_Of course, take care and call if you need anything."_

"_I will, bye, Hotch. See you in a few days." Hanging up his phone,Rossi realized he was at Caroline's. Getting out he walked to the door ready to help one of the people he loved most leave this world as dignified and comfortably as possible._

_XXXX_

_ "We're going to be one agent short for a few days," Hotch announced as he entered the briefing room._

"_Who?" Morgan wondered._

"_Rossi, he called me this morning. He asked for a few days off due to a family emergency," Hotch informed the rest of the team. He saw Emily's eyes go wide and her face fall._

"_Do we have a case?" Reid asked._

"_No, I've requested that we be taken off rotation for the next week or so. It's been a tough month and I think we all need time to regroup." As he was speaking his eyes caught Emily's gaze and mouthed time off if you want it. She smiled at him and nodded. "Okay, get to work on consults. Emily, can I see you for a moment?" he requested. Nodding the brunette got up and followed her boss to his office._

_XXXX_

_ "When Dave called me this morning he said that if you aske for a day or two off to give it to you. So how many do you need?"_

"_Just one, I think that will be enough."_

"_Consider it done, that's all I needed. If you or he need more time off, just let me know," Hotch instructed._

"_I will," she said softly._

"_Thanks, Hotch," she said._

"_You're welcome, and hey Emily?" he called out as she started to leave the office._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Take care of him."_

"_I'd planned on it," she answered before giving him a small sad smile and walking out of the office her thoughts on Rossi who was currently enduring on of the hardest things anyne would ever have to endure._

_Finished!_

_A/n, hope you liked it. R/R!_


End file.
